


Social Media Sucks

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Saints Row
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: The Boss seeks peace on Purgatory's roof and has a moment with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Male Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Kudos: 10





	Social Media Sucks

Elias tipped his head back to drain the last of his beer before dropping the bottle between his legs, waiting and then smiling in slight satisfaction as it shattered, glass dancing in the metal dumpster two floors below.

The boss bit down on his bottom lip, twisting his lighter between his fingers as he thought of the latest mess the Saints PR team was dealing with. After all, the Saints’ Boss and Johnny Gat’s sex tape as they fucked like animals in a hotel room was always going to break the internet.

A stupid little group of upstarts from out of town had wanted to make a name for themselves by standing against the Saints, so of course they’d taken care of it, and both Johnny and Elias had been to keyed up to make it home.

They’d booked the penthouse and fuck it had been good. By the end of it they were covered in bruises and scratches and their whole bodies ached. It had been three days and his muscles were still sore.

Frankly, while he was pissed that someone (now in a river) had filmed them and posted it online, people actually seeing wasn’t a particular concern, heck he’d been a whore all through college to make tuition, and yes, he had graduated.

Social media was buzzing with comments ranging from how fucking hot it was to morality campaigners, then the disgust at them being queer to LGBTQ+ icons.

PR was pushing for them to make a statement on it all, to clear it all up, Elias couldn’t be arsed, he was him, the rest of the world could accept it or fuck off.

Opening another beer he took a swing just as a warm body pressed up behind him, a strong arm curling around his shoulders as Johnny took the bottle from his hand, and how bad was it that the sound of Johnny swallowing made him hard. Christ what that man did to him should be fucking illegal, not that it would stop them anyway.

“What ya doing up here?” The half Korean’s smooth voice wrapped around him like a warm blanket and the dark purple haired man leaned back, letting the murderer take his weight.

“Just enjoying the peace.” Came the reply and Johnny chuckled, bringing his other arm around the Brit and pressing a kiss behind his ear, right on the small star tattoo there. It was the tattoo he had gotten for Aisha after her death, like the license plate number on his ankle for Lin and the copy of Carlos’ own tattoo curved around his bicep.

“PR again? Most of the Saint want to know but won’t ask.”

Elias gave a non-committal hum, leaning further back into his other half, tilting his head up and receiving a kiss in turn, just as he’d wanted.

“Bugger ’em, I’m with you and they don’t even need to know that, they can make what ever assumptions they like.”

Johnny chuckled, pressing another kiss to the tattoo before stealing the Boss’ beer again and getting a shove for it.

  
  



End file.
